


Sleepwalking

by tessathetesla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Short One Shot, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessathetesla/pseuds/tessathetesla
Summary: Melinda May finds a sleepwalking Phil Coulson wandering around the base.Fluffy Philinda Ficlet!
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Kudos: 29





	Sleepwalking

Melinda May was up early, as per her usual, sipping her hot green tea while munching on a protein bar. It was 4 am, a little earlier than she usually woke up, but with the stress of missions and restructuring of Ragtag base, she liked getting some quiet time before the base woke up.

As she finished her tea, she recognized a faint pitter patter of feet that could only belong to one person: Phil Coulson.

She peered out into the hallway, and to her surprise, Phil was clad in only Captain America boxers. May’s face went a little red. “Phil? Everything okay?”

Phil looked up but not at May and said, “Daisy stole my Oops All Berries.”

May chuckled, now realizing that Phil may not exactly be awake, “Oh, sorry to hear that. Should we go try and find them?”

Phil this time noticed May, “Yeah, we need to find my cereal. I’m hungry.”

She followed him around, hoping and praying no one else would be awake, as this might be embarrassing later. He got to Daisy’s door, and it was locked. “We need to break in. Where’s your lock pick set?”

May just rolled her eyes and replied, “I don’t have a lock pick set. And also, we shouldn’t go in there if it’s locked. She’s probably sleeping.”

“No I’m not,” Daisy replied, coming down the hallway with a bowl in her hand.

“Also…why is Coulson at my door?And only wearing his cap boxers.” Daisy was trying to keep a straight face.

Melinda just sighed, “He’s sleepwalking. He said you stole his Oops All Berries.”

“Oh.”

Phil looked up and saw Daisy carrying the Oops All Berries bowl. “THIEF! GIVE ME THOSE NOW.” He started to come after Daisy and so Daisy did a light quake to stop him in his tracks. Phil fell over and May caught him before he hit his head.

“Sorry! I thought he would have better stance than that.” Daisy didn’t mean to knock her friend over.

May shook her head, “He’s sleepwalking, of course he doesn’t have a proper stance.”

May looked down at Phil to see him rubbing his eyes. “Huh? What happened? Where am I?” He looked down to see May in just her training sports bra and him in just his boxers.

“Did we just…?” May shushed him before he could finish his thought.

“No dummy, you were sleepwalking, then went after Daisy so she had to quake you.” May helped him get up.

Phil turned red when he saw Daisy, “Oh…sorry Daisy. Wait. Are those my Oops All Berries?!”

Before Daisy replied, she unlocked her door and ran in before Phil could do anything. “That girl. I need to keep a locked stash.”

May smiled, “Come on Phil, let’s get you back to your quarters. The base probably heard that quake.”

Coulson replied and followed May back to his bunk. “Thanks May. Sorry about that. I haven’t slept walked since I was a kid. I must be stressed.”

As the two got into his quarters, Coulson began to dress. He noticed May looking over at him. “Are you checking me out Melinda?”

May instantly turned red, “No…Just making sure you aren’t hurt anywhere.”

“Uh Huh. Right.” Coulson pulled up his pants and grabbed a shirt. He noticed May was shivering.

“Oh, sorry, I keep my bunk really cold. Here, take my jacket.” He threw his jacket over to her and she put it on.

The two agents walked out of their bunk and looked down the hall. The base was BUSTLING and several agents, including Mack, saw Coulson and May coming out of Coulson’s bunk, with May wearing Coulson’s jacket.

Mack walked down to the two of them, “Uh…sorry, don’t mean to interrupt, but Mace says there’s an emergency and we need to all go to the control room.” Mack gave Coulson a smirk and walked away.

“Oh boy. I guess they all think we slept together.” Phil looked over at May, feeling embarrassed.

May didn’t seem fazed, “Eh, let them talk. And then you can tell me why you have Captain America boxers?”

Coulson gave May a sly grin, “Because they’re awesome! I actually have a whole set of the, I can show you sometime.”

May whispered under her breath, “You should show me more than that.”

Coulson looked over at her, “What’s that?”

“Nothing…nothing at all. Let’s go see what Mace wants.”

But after that, Coulson and May began looking at each other a bit differently. Rumors were going around at base, and no one had the courage to ask them about what happened that morning. They also noticed that Daisy didn’t correct anybody and say that Coulson was merely sleeping walking.

When Simmons asked Daisy about that day, Daisy said, “Psh, sleep walking. All I know is that I go get some cereal after a long night mission and I come to see Coulson and May trying to sneak into my bedroom. Coulson only had boxers on and May only had a sports bra on. Just calling it like I see it.”

Simmons laughed, “Yes, it does appear so. Well, I for one hope they actually get together. I’ve been shipping it since day 1”

Daisy giggled, “Me too.”


End file.
